The Military Spy
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: Verena Clark is a soldier who works under Colonel Archer. She is also the Flora Alchemist. Why all of a sudden is she promoted as well as given the assignment to spy on the FullMetal Alchemist? Is she really interested in Vato Falman? EdWin, RoyRiza,


The Military Spy Chapter1

-

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist.

Note: This was written on a whim and because I was bored. Yes I know this character is probably a Mary Sue, but I do not care. I'm not protective over it nor do I want any of the male characters to marry me. I understand that they are cartoons LOL This is written just for my own fun.

Verena Dawn Clark stood outside the Fuhrer's office waiting to be called in. Was she being given a new assignment? She was already a secretary for Colonel Frank Archer. The young woman appeared to be in her late twenties or early thirties, very youthful in facial appearance though she was older. Age was more noticeable in her torso with her large bust and hips and slight gut from having children. Her hair was a dark reddish-brown, fairly long - down to her waist, bangs parted to one side and held out of her eyes with a brass barrette. The lady's eyes were a hazel, though it showed greener than any other color. Her skin was fair from not seeing much action outside in a long while. A little over a year ago she was in combat with some unwanted visitors from Drachma and wound up with a huge gash in her left knee. It kept her out of mission mode for a long while. By now though, she was mostly healed and fit enough to be sent out again.

She was still only a Major, and only got that rank because she became a State Alchemist at the age of twenty-seven. It's been a little over five years, and now at the age of thirty-two she was hoping for some sort of promotion. After all, she did have an eight-year-old daughter and a five-year-old son to support. Some murderer called "The Slicer" a couple years after her son was born, had killed her husband.

While standing in the hallway, back against the wall while she waited, she was approached by one of her fellow soldiers. From his gray-toned hair and slim eyes she could tell it was no one other than Vato Falman, a State Warrant Officer. She smiled at him. Falman turned abruptly and saluted.

"Good morning Major Clark," he greeted rather shiftily.

She chuckled, "It's alright Falman you don't have to be so tense."

"I apologize ma'am, I'll work on that at once."

"Listen, Falman, I was wondering…"

He blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Do know any reason why the Fuhrer would want to meet with me today? I thought I was fine working under Archer…"

"Well, I'm not too sure ma'am, perhaps there is a promotion in your future?"

Verena smiled, "I sure hope so, since I could use a little more income to put better food on the plates for Sophia and Hunter. "

"Your children?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Sophie is eight and Hunter is five. They go to the main school downtown and while I'm working my mother takes care of them. "

Falman joined her against the wall as they continued their conversation. "I heard from around that your husband passed away a few years ago?"

Verena sighed and looked at the ground, "Yes, and we still miss Richard. He was a wonderful man, a loyal soldier, and a loving father and husband. We still keep his photo on the mantel over the fireplace to honor his spirit and to always keep him in our hearts. But with time, I've been able to move on some…it won't be long before I'm ready to start dating again. After all, the children need a father figure in their lives."

"I see…" Falman said slowly.

"How've things been going with you? Colonel Mustang treating you right?"

"Yeah, I guess. He's good to his men, the Colonel. And the company amongst the other soldiers under his command is nice. Though the Colonel himself can be rather lazy at times, and the poor Lieutenant has to keep nagging him about paperwork. " Vato chuckled.

"Sounds like fun," she grinned. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks," he smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, the Fuhrer's secretary opened the door to the office and stuck her head out. "The Fuhrer is ready for you Major Clark."

"Yes thank you, I'll be right there." Verena turned back to Falman. "It was nice seeing you again Falman." She turned and started in to the office.

"Wait Major-"

She turned her head around, "Yeah?"

Falman looked at the ground slightly, a bit embarrassed and still unsure of how to deal with women. "Um, I was wondering. When you're ready and not too busy, would you care to go over case files together?"

She smiled at him. "I'd love to." And with that the lady gave him a wink and closed the door behind her.

Once inside the office she slowly approached the Fuhrer's desk and looked up at him. "You needed to see me, sir?"

The Fuhrer gave her a half-smile. "Yes Major Clark, I have some news you may want to hear."

"Oh?"

"You are hereby promoted to Lieutenant Colonel on this day, your salary will be raised as such. Feel fortunate that your work under Colonel Archer has proved so useful."

Verena bowed slightly, "Thank you sir, I take this promotion with honor and promise to keep up the diligent work."

"Also, my secretary will hand you the needed paperwork for your newly assigned mission. I want the Flora Alchemist back on the field. Your knowledge of manipulating plants will prove to be quite useful, and I've heard you've been wanting to see some actions since your unfortunate injury healed."

She beamed, "Thank you sir, I'll do my best to fulfill this mission."

The secretary handed her the folder of paperwork and she took it, bowed again, and walked out. Once Verena returned to her office she sat at her desk and flipped it open. The woman read through it and wondered to herself.

Why did they need her to spy on the FullMetal Alchemist?

Find out what happens in the next chapter!


End file.
